Ask me 6teen
by cartoonfan4
Summary: Ask any of the 6teen People what you want to know! yes it's another "ask the charters" Fict.
1. Say, Hello teens

Me: HELLO! I'm CartoonFan4! Call me Lindsay! And This is: Ask Me 6teen!

Me: here, with me is, Caitlin, Jen, Jonesy, Jude, Nikki, Wyatt, Talon, Tricia, Christen, Kirsten, Kristen, Ron-the-rent-a-cop, Serena, Star (Nebula), Coach Holder, Courtney, Wayne, Stanley, and Yummy Mommy.

Caitlin: Hi!

Jen: hello.

Jonesy: Hey.

Jude: Dude...

Nikki: yo.

Wyatt: hey.

Talon: Hi.

Tricia: whatever.

The Clones: HI!

Ron: Maggots...

Serena: Hey.

Star: hi.

Holder: Hello.

Courtney: Hey.

Wayne: why am I here?

Stanley: "**laughs evilly"**

Yummy Mommy: Hello readers.

Me: Okay, Ask What you want to Know About these Charters! Dare them, tell them something you want them to know. And Give them stuff. This is Lindsay/ CartoonFan4! And I'm over and out!

(ask in Reviews)


	2. Love, Love, and More Love

Me: HI YA! Okay! So far, I've got 5 reviews with 10 questions! First things first:

_Ask Jude if he likes Jen and vise versa! Sorry if u dont like this pairing but I love them_

Me: well, Spill the beans you two.

Jen: HECK NO!

Jude: yeah....

Every one: **stares at Jude**

Jude: I-I mean no! **Blushes**

Me: Okay, Nikki, would you read the next questions.

Nikki: sure, whatever.

_who does caitlin like?  
who does wyatt like?  
who would ron like to kiss?_

Jonesy: what's with all the Love questions?

Me: SHUT It!

Caitlin: Umm.... That's a hard one. Uh, I'll say Talon. We Got back together a few months ago after he Improved his kissing.

Talon: thanks babe. **kisses Caitlin**

Wyatt: Uh.... is that a trick question? Uhh....

Holder: Spit It out son!

Wyatt: SERENA! There! Happy?! I LOVE SERENA!

Nikki: wow, And I thought caitlin was a Drama queen.

Caitlin: Hello! I'm Standing Right here!

Ron: That's personal.

Me: IF you don't tell them, I'm Zapping you with your Tazer (Whatever that is)

Ron: Maggot! I've Been bitten by Rattlesnakes , Mold by Bears, Shot by enemy Solders, Burnt alive,

eaten Alive by a whale, and Got a LEG BLOWN OFF IN A EXPLISOSHEN! And You Think a Little Zap From a Little Electric Gadget Would Make ME TELL YOU YOU WHO I WANT TO KISS!?

Me: if you don't tell me and the readers, I'm getting my Magical eraser and Erase you from this story, FOREEVR! FOREVER I SAY!

Ron: Alright alright... you got me on that one. I...*mumbles*

Me: Say it!

Ron: I want......

Me: SAY IT NOW!

Ron: Gah! I Want To kiss.... yummy Mommy...

Jonesy: **pretends to throw up**

Nikki: **starts laughing**

Jude: Dude.....

Jen: Why am I not surprised.

Wyatt: Hey, That was My line!

Ron: Maggots...

hahaha.

I'm with Beachgirlygirl. ask jen/jude if they like eachother. and I DARE THEM TO KISS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jen: Do I have to?

Jude: just do it... She has an eraser.

Jen: Fine...

**jude and Jen kiss**

Jonesy: **Starts laughing**

Jen: **throws up**

Me: Okay, Newt question!

Jen do you like Jude?  
Jude do you like Jen?

Ron why are you so mean?

Jonsey...Yeah,why do you flirt with other girls if your Nikki's boyfriend?

Me: Why do people keep asking that?

Ron: I'm mean because I learned to become Mean.

Jonesy: Did you Go to Psycho-path Rent-a-cop School?

Ron: Watch Your Mouth, Maggot! I learned to become "mean" from being in the Army. They Don't Let Squishy Weaklings into battle!

Jonesy: Well, you know what they say: Old habits Die hard.

Me: Next Question!

Hey! Jonesy, why do you think you are God's gift to girls?  
Nikki, why do you even like Jonesy?  
Jen, who do you have a crush on?  
Jude, who do you have a crush on?  
Wyatt, what's the best song that you have written?  
Caitlin, what's the best thing that you have ever bought?

Jonesy: What does "old habits die hard" don't you understand?

Nikki: That's as easy to answer as answering what Water tastes like.

Jen: I Bet you guys Think I'm going to pick Jude, don't ya. Well He's Just My Friend, Geez.

I have a crush wyatt.

Wyatt: kinda creepy to hear....

Jude: I Kinda have a crush on Jen.

Wyatt: The one I written for Margalo.

Jonesy: the one Ron Used to Pick up Yummy Mommy, that one was Lame.

Wyatt: Ignoring that comment....

Caitlin: A Really Cute baby blue tank top I got at this New Clothes store called: Strut and Style.

Nikki: I think you mean, Strut _in _ Style.

Caitlin: Yeah, that place.

Me: okay, that's all we got today. Check in later when we get more Questions! Remember to Review them! See ya!


	3. Maggots and the whinny clones

Me: Hey Yo Guys in Fanfict land! I have to warn you this will be one Short Chapter!

Caitlin: Why is that?

Me: well we didn't get Meany questions.. any who, Here's are first one:

_haha, well at least jude is on the right track by having a crush on jen. jen you need to like jude, not wyatt. sorry wyatt._

um...this is for Ron: ron, do you like maggots? have you ever eaten a maggot? i dare you to eat a maggot...NOW!

Wyatt: It's okay.

Ron: well not really. Yes I have eaten a Maggot, it was The Easiest thing to Catch and eat..

Caitlin: Okay, EEEEWWWW!

Wyatt: That's Disgusting!

Jude: Dude!

Jen: I think I'm going to be sick... again....

Jonesy: Nasty...

Nikki: okay, I think we got the point across that it's gross!

Ron: **eats Maggot**

Tricia: now I think I'm going to be sick......

_Thanks for answering my question but NO SHE CANT LIKE WYATT!How could she throw up when jude kissed her? Oh ask Jude did he like being Jen's fake date that one time even if she was mean? And tell Jen she has to like Jude cause their baby is SO cute! He he he sorry!_

Jen: Easy.. His Lips tasted like Elephant Dung...

Jude: I Can Explain that!

Nikki: Okay before you Tell us all about Your Lip Taste can't you just Answer the question..

Jude: right! Well It wasn't as awesome as being a Real Boyfriend but It was Alright..

Jen: Why Would I date someone Just because we "made" a Cute baby, that's SO shallow..

Nikki: Yeah, The shallow Personality is Caitlin's department.

Caitlin: HEY!

Me: Okay, Before Nikki starts a War with Caitlin I'll end the Chapter here, This is Cartoonfan4, AKA Lindsay, Signing off!

The Clones: HEY! Why does Jen, jude, and Ron get all the Questions!?

Me: Wait your turn! **laughs nervously **Any who... Review!


End file.
